Dark Fire
by Serenestorm
Summary: Gohan ventures to CC to use the Gravity Chamber but ends up getting more than he bargined for. Gh/V pairing. Read and Review. BTW:This is not for the kiddies so reader discretion is advised.


Not enough fics out there featuring this couple (don't know why though, they are so right together).  Anyway, this is yaoi so if ya don't like that you know what to do.

The lemon scene gets a little graphic but it's not too wild, at least not in my opinion.  Anyway, you've been warned!!

**DISCLAIMER**:  Don't own, not even in my wildest dream.

Serenestorm

Dark Fire

***

Some don't know true passion, the kind that leaves you crying, wantonly, at its absence, and praising every deity with the mind to listen, in its wake.  

Some never experience the pleasure of it or the loss of it as it whips through your body like a tidal wave of fire only to leave you scorching and longing for more.  

More pain, more pleasure.  

Yet, perhaps unfortunately, I am not guilty of such ignorance. 

I know passion, know it well, have even met it in human, or should I say half human, form.  For even now, my passion, you stand watching me silently as I practice my katas, yet to announce your presence just as I am yet to recognize your presence even though we both know that I know that you are here.  I can feel your gaze upon me, burning me with its flame, Kёhlr, my dark fire, teasing me with its warmth.  

Shimatta, how I want you. 

"Vegeta-san?"  You say in somewhat a whisper, as if you are afraid of hearing your voice vibrate through the walls of my gravity chamber.

Don't worry, Kёhlr, if I have my way, you'll lose that fear soon enough.   

I stop my katas and look at you, my scowl properly in place, annoyance shining in my eyes.  And I am truly annoyed, little one.  What I show you is not a façade.  I am mad at you for interrupting my thoughts, my fantasy.  Yet even through my anger, my mild irritation, I take in your appearance.  

So beautiful.

Really you are.  

Even dressed in that gi reminiscent of your father, you are still beautiful, Saiyajin in every countenance.  If I didn't know better, I would swear you were a full blood. 

You are telling me something or maybe asking, yet I only catch the tail end of whatever it is you've said, finding more fascination in your succulent lips rather than the mutterings they draw forth. 

"… wondering if I could use it?"  You finish looking at me in anticipation.

Confusion flashes across my mind as I try to figure out what you could want to use.

"So, can I, Vegeta?  Can I use the gravity chamber, um, that is, when you're through?"

Ah, so that's what you want.  

"I guess you could, boy…"  I start and see your lips began to move again, perhaps to thank me.  Too bad I won't let you finish.   

"But, since you've interrupted my training, we will spar".  

I smirk at your noticeable gulp.  

Hm, it seems that even after all of this time, you are still to some extent wary of me.  

Yet even through your reluctance, I can sense your excitement.  

After all, you are a Saiyajin.  Your human side will never fully sheath your instinct.

No matter how hard you try, you can never hide what you truly are.

All Saiyajins love to fight.  

I smirk as you nod slightly, accepting my challenge.  

You lower into a fighting stance that is distinctly your own, flawless, perfect.

Just as you are, Kёhlr, flawless, perfect.  

I attack you mercilessly.  It has been so long since I've sparred with someone close to my level.  My son, though powerful, is no challenge.  

But you are.  

You block my every punch, my every kick, as I block yours.

Yet soon I break through your defenses and draw first blood, hitting you so hard in the stomach that it sends you to your knees.

The red substance drips from your mouth onto my impeccably clean floor and I have to fight the urge to lick it from your lips.

"Don't tell me that you concede already, Gohan.  Maybe Trunks would provide me with more of a challenge." 

You look at me darkly as you stand.  Seems that you don't like my taunting.

You fall back into fighting stance and once again I attack you.

You've learned from your mistake it seems, for this time you are better guarded.  

You take to the air and transform, your hair gleaming an almost white, your emerald eyes looking heatedly into my darkened orbs.  

Yes, I did piss you off.

I ascend myself and rise to meet you.  

And soon we are a flurry of swift kicks and upper cuts, moving in motions so fast that even the skilled human eye could not hope to follow.

You are good.  

I will give you that, for you would have to be good to have hit me, let along drawn blood.  But seven years is a long time to go without training.  

While you've been going to school and out on dates, I've been training none stop.  

One of us has to lose, and as I've planned, it is you.

A hard kick knocks you to the floor.

You fall hard on your back, your arms spread at your side.

Your hair melts back to its original shade and you slowly open your midnight eyes.  

"Whoa, Vegeta.  I guess I need some more practice, huh".  You say beaming me that classic Son grin™.  I land beside you and detransform.

"I guess you do".  I say smirking.

"Darn, I don't think I can move.  I might have to wait until tomorrow to use the chamber".  

If ever there was a time to make my move, this is it.

Here you are, lying like a sacrifice on an altar before me.

You are mine to take.

So I do.  

I quickly straddle you hips, and without any warning kiss you deeply.

To say you are surprised would be an understatement.  

You weakly push against me, yet it is of no use, I am stronger, especially in the state you are in.  Anyway, I can smell your growing arousal.

I finally pull away from your lips oxygen requires it unfortunately. 

"What are you doing?"  

You ask me and I laugh out loud at the naivety of the question.  

Confusion is etched across your face.

"What do you think I am doing, Kёhlr?"  I say sarcastically and grind my arousal into your groin so there will be no mistake of my intentions.

Your eyes widen and you try to bite back the moan that leaves your lips.

"You like that, huh?"  I ask, my smirk becoming an all out lecherous grin.

"Why?"  You ask your lips quivering slightly.

"I've seen the way you look at me, boy."  

Your eyes widen from that revelation and a blush stains your cheeks.  

Yes I have noticed you watching me with lustful eyes, whenever you thought I wasn't looking.  I am always aware of my surroundings and those in my surroundings, Kёhlr, you shouldn't have forgotten that.

"But this…"  You whisper "This isn't right." 

"It is very right.  You are strong, powerful, of age, not to mention your intellect rivals my own.  I have every right to you, boy."  I say frowning slightly.

"But, you're older than my father and, um, you're a man".  You stammer out.  I do not understand your reasoning, my age or gender would make no difference on Vegetasei.  If anything, your social class is the only problem.  

It makes no difference to me though.  

Nothing gets in the way of my wants.

"You want me, I want you.  That is all that matters."  I bend down and again caress your lips with my own.

"That is all that should matter".  I whisper against your lips before kissing you fully.  

I feel your arms wrap around me and you pull me even closer to the planes of your body.

I can feel every inch of you underneath me and it's making me burn.  

Your warmth, your heat, is consuming me.

"Do you want this, Kёhlr?"  I whisper in your ear before teasing your earlobe.  

You shiver slightly from my ministrations.

So responsive you are, Kёhlr. 

"Yes, always have."  You undulate your hips under me and the friction of it makes us both cry out in bliss.

"Always have wanted you, Vegeta".  

I harden even more from the sound of my name on your lips.

I have to have you now, feel myself inside of you now.

I strip your clothes from your body, not caring that I've ruined that gi that looks so right on you.  Hopefully you have another.  It doesn't matter; I like you better in nothing at all.

Your alabaster skin feels silky to the touch and you shiver from my caresses.  Your skin is the only indication of your mother's influence, the only indication that you are not a full-blooded Saiyajin.  

"You have on too many clothes".  You say huskily.  

That problem is quickly alleviated and soon we are both naked, both rolling around on my gravity room floor.

We fight for dominance, you and I, with kisses meant to subdue, soft caresses meant to bring submission.  

You don't seem to realize that you've already lost.  I find myself back on top of you and use that to my advantage.  Quickly I take your lips, to distract you.  I touch your hardness and swallow your moan.  You wiggle so seductively beneath me and I have to fight for control.  I use my other hand to find your opening and prepare you for the next stage of our game.

You cry out breaking our kiss, when I find that spot inside of you that I know makes you feel pure elation.  

"Kёhlr, you lose".  I whisper in your ear.

I then sheath myself in your warmth.  

I can't even describe how good you feel, Kёhlr.  I use every ounce of self-control I have just to resist moving.

"Vegeta".  

You moan.  The passion in your voice is nearly my undoing.  

You grasp my bottom firmly and push me deeper inside of you.

I look into your dark eyes, which look heatedly into my own.

"Move".  You mutter.

That's all the invitation I need.  

The pace I sat is slow, provocative. 

I pull you onto me as to where you are sitting on my lap and bury my face in the curvature of your neck.  

Your scent, normally woodsy, is now laced with the musk of your arousal.  I breathe in deeply the intoxicating fragrance and quicken my pace.  I feel you kissing the side of my neck as you gyrate your hips with my movements. 

Then I see stars, as you do what I never even considered you would do.

You bite into my neck drawing blood, marking me as yours for life.  

It seems as though you are more Saiyajin than even I thought.  Instinct makes me mark you also.  The pain of our markings mixed with the pleasure of our union is soon too much.  

"Vegeta!"  You scream my name as if it is a mantra as your climax hits you.  

Your muscles tighten almost painfully around me and I can hold on no longer.  I lose myself and release my seed deep inside of you.

Minutes pass, seemingly hours, as I lay wrapped in your arms, the warmth of your body driving away the coldness of the floor.

"Wow, that was incredible".  You mutter breaking the comfortable silence that we had fallen into.

I say nothing, but believe me, I agree.

You grab my chin tilting it and your black eyes bore intently into mine.

"What is this for you, Vegeta?"  You ask.  

Your skin is still flushed from our earlier activities; the scent of arousal still clings heavily to the air.  

Your lips are still red from my kisses.

That is why it takes me a minute to answer you.  For all I can think of now is again burying myself deep inside of you.

Annoyance flashes across your face.

It's cute on you really, Kёhlr.  You're cute.

"You should know what this is for me.  I shouldn't have to answer that question."

You look slightly hurt from my statement.  You are confusing.  I can't understand what I could have said to hurt you, but I do understand why I don't like seeing you hurt.  

Damn bond, already taking effect.

"I don't know though.  You are married.  You have a child.  I don't expect you to leave them, to leave them for me.  I don't expect this to go any farther".  

You make a move to push me off of you and yet again I won't let you.

"Let me go, Vegeta!"  You yell.

"You don't want me to let you go, Gohan."  I reply and again straddle your hips, effectively restraining you.

"The hell I don't!"  

I chuckle.  

I've never heard you swear before.

I briefly wonder what that harpy mother of yours would think if she heard you.

Apparently you were wondering the same thing, your eyes widen in surprise as soon as the curse leaves your lips.

"Now listen, brat.  You should know what this means to me.  You are the one who marked me first.  You bit me first.  You drew first blood."

You look up at me in confusion and not for the first time, I curse that idiot father of yours.  It seems as though you've inherited some of his naivety.

"Gohan, we are bonded."  

I tilt my head to show you my neck.  You are still confused, even as you tentatively touch the fresh scar that marks me as yours, I can scent your confusion.

"Bonded?"  You question.

I want to howl in frustration.

I'm really not in the mood, at least not for Q&A.  I would rather be doing other things; mostly things that will make you scream my name loud enough to make it reverberate off the gravity room walls.  

"Did that father of yours not teach you anything?  Damn, don't you understand?  We are bonded.  You are mine.  I am yours.  For life."

You smile slightly, I assume in comprehension.  

"Yours, huh.  I like that".  You pull me into a deep kiss.

"So, I guess this means we're married, huh?"  You say breaking our kiss.

"Hm".  

"And you love me?"

"Hm".  

I lightly kiss your neck, the spot marking you as mine.  You are talking but I could care less what you are saying.  Right now, I only want your body.

"Good, then you can tell my parents".  

Now that gets my attention.

"Parents"?  I say looking into your eyes, which are twinkling in mischief. 

"Yeah, that's the other reason I came to see you.  My father's coming back from Otherworld for the tournament."

"Kakkarot, no way."  

A chuckle passes your lips.  It seems you find this highly amusing.  For me it's a nightmare.

Telling your harpy mother about us is one thing, but explaining this to Kakkarot, who has the brain capacity of your 7-year-old brother, is an entirely different story.

The harpy may screech till sun down about me corrupting her baby, but at least she will understand what the hell is going on.   

"Well you may not have to tell dad."  You say blushing.

You must see my confusion for you rush to explain.

"Dad says he's been watching over me since he's been in Otherworld.  Maybe he already knows".

My mouth drops and I swear I can feel it hit the floor.

The only rational thought I have before the feel of your hands on my body stops all thought completely, is if Kakkarot does know, he's having a hell of a good laugh right about now.  

Or maybe he's planning on killing me as soon as he steps foot in this dimension.

Who knows.

I guess that means I'd better enjoy my mate while I have the chance.

And I proceed to do just that.

  
So what do you think??  Review!  This is a PWP and a One-shotter.  BTW: Kёhlr means Dark fire in Saiyago just in case you didn't catch that.


End file.
